Cell's Revenge2
by lil-gohan-fanatic
Summary: You all remember my fic called "Cell's Return"? Well, here's the sequel!
1. Return from Hell

Disclaimer: Basically, I do not own Dragon BallZ… even though the little voices in my head tell me that I do, I know that I don't.

****

Chapter 1: Return from Hell

A spacecraft landed from the sky onto Earth's dusty, soil surface. When it made contact, it let out a great amount of steam and opened.

"Hang in there Gohan!!" A voice came from the tall narrow spacecraft. A struggled yell of pain followed.

A purple-haired young man jumped out carrying a small preteen boy. He got a running start and then jumped into the air and flew away. 

__

Gohan… hang in there!!, Trunks thought. He looked down at Gohan and saw him gritting his teeth with his eyes shut tightly. He had tons of scratches, cuts, and bruises. Each wound burned with pain as warm blood dribbled down from his mouth. 

"It's ok Gohan, we're almost there!" Trunks yelled reassuringly. The Lookout was in clear view.

"PICCOLO! DENDE!! COME HERE QUICK!!"

Piccolo and Dende ran out of the building and ran to Trunks who gently put Gohan on the ground. Dende instantly brought out his hands and began healing Gohan. His wounds began to mend as his energy slowly returned.

"He's pretty beat up. What happened to him Trunks?" Dende asked.

Trunks let out a long sigh before he said, "It was a close battle… I almost thought he wouldn't make it. Well… when we first got there, Gohan had already sensed Cell's energy. We flew towards it and saw Cell killing people. Then Gohan said something like 'Hey Cell!' or 'CELL!'. Anyways, he said something to get his attention and Cell stopped. The battle began and I was knocked out pretty quickly, but I remember Gohan swearing revenge."

"Revenge?" Piccolo repeated, "How did you get knocked out Trunks?"

"I can answer that…" Gohan said. He was sitting up but his face was grim, "Well, we were teaming up against Cell to begin with. Cell looked at Trunks and said 'This is a battle between fighters out of your league Trunks. Why don't you just rest until we're done.' Then he appeared behind Trunks and did a karate chop to the back of his neck. Apparently, he got what he wanted, because Trunks had this shocked look on, he slowly lost his Super Saiyan form and fell to the ground. And then I said that for ever single life he's killed, for ever little bit of pain he's given someone, I would give it back to him with 10 times the pain."

"I see… a bold statement made. Did you fulfil it?" Piccolo asked.

"I… I don't know," Gohan said.

"What? You don't know? Gohan, it's a simple question, did you kill Cell or not."

"No Piccolo, you don't understand," Trunks said, "The final part of the battle was intense. The entire planet was shaking. I had awoken just in time to see huge craters everywhere. I could sense both Cell and Gohan close by and when I looked into the sky, I found them. Gohan was in his Super Saiyan2 stage but I could sense that both their powers were even. All I remember next was seeing a flash of blinding light and then waking up again in the time machine."

"What? So… you don't remember how you got there or anything?" 

"No. But when I looked out the window, I saw Gohan in his regular form being chased by Cell. I quickly opened the hatch for him and as soon he was in, I closed it. Cell seemed to be infuriated and for some reason, he didn't try to stop us from escaping. I set the coordinates and we came back but during the short trip, Gohan had fallen to the ground and was way too tired to stand or to even keep himself up in a sitting position."

"Gohan, do you remember what happened?" Dende asked.

"No… I remember the blinding flash and something strange had happened. I woke up and someone was holding me. He was glowing so brightly, but there was something familiar about him… something I couldn't really put my finger on. He smiled at me and said 'Good job Gohan.' Maybe I was just imagining things… but I think that was my dad."

Piccolo was about to say something at this point, but let Gohan continue when he saw that Gohan was deeply concentrated with his tale. 

"He vanished and I slowly fell to the ground. I heard footsteps coming, but I was too tired and too shocked from what I had just seen to do anything. I soon regretted that when I saw Cell look down at me. He reached down and grabbed me by my throat and started choking me. It was just then that I realized that I wasn't even Super Saiyan anymore so I knew I had no chance. Cell began to chuckle a little bit and then he said 'And so ends this game of cat and mouse,. In the end, the cat will always win against the mouse. It's about time you realized that I am perfect and that a little boy could never stop me. Good bye, Gohan.'"

"How did you escape??" Piccolo asked out loud, "It seems impossible to have escaped from something like that."

"Well… to tell you the truth… I just had to power up. I powered up, became Super Saiyan2, and he let go in shock."

"What? But how is that possible? It sounds like you were completely exhausted… too exhausted to have even enough power for a Super Saiyan form," Trunks said.

"That's what I thought and I _was_ extremely tired. But… that's what happened. He let me go, and I ran towards the time machine. I don't know why I didn't stay and finish it… something told me to run away, my every instinct told me to go back to my time before the real fight began so I obeyed it."

"Hmm… it seems like we're getting some extra help," Piccolo said looking to the sky.

"So, you really think it _was_ Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. In fact I wasn't surprised that you mentioned that part Gohan. I knew your father couldn't stand just watching from above. He wasn't going to just stand there and let his son die."

Gohan looked into the air with a serious yet concerned look and said to himself, "Dad? Was that really you?"

"Gohan, I think you should go back to the future. You didn't kill Cell so he's still alive and destroying the planet," Piccolo recommended. 

Gohan slowly looked away from the clouds, and with the same expression on his face, he nodded while saying, "Right."

"This time, we'll make sure to bring some Senzu beans!" Trunks shouted.

"Yeah, cause you're definitely going to need it," a harsh voice came from the side.

Everyone looked and saw Vegeta floating in the air with his arms crossed.

"Father! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"I was here the whole time listening to your story. Heh, so, Kakarot, even in death you can't stop helping people," Vegeta smirked, "Keep it up and you'll never become a real Saiyan warrior."

"So, when do you guys plan to leave?" Dende asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Trunks said seriously, "Is that ok Gohan?"

"Yeah… that's fine," Gohan replied.


	2. Problems Begin to Reoccur

****

Chapter 2: Problems Begin to Reoccur

~Two weeks later~

"WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Gohan shouted.

Chichi blushed and said, "It's no big deal honey. We're just going to have a new addition to the family. Hopefully he'll make up for your father…"

"Woah! How long have you been pregnant?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Gohan repeated.

"Ah! But… Chichi… how?" The Ox King asked.

"… Before Goku went to fight Cell… we…," Chichi trailed off.

"Oh! I see… well, I guess I'll have to help out a lot more from now on," Gohan said. 

"Yep. You sure do Gohan! But your studies always come first, remember that," Chichi said strictly, "Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go prepare dinner."

Chichi walked off, leaving Gohan alone with his grandpa.

"Hey… grandpa? Can I ask you something?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Sure Gohan," the Ox King replied.

"Well… why does… I mean… when I go fight evil creatures to protect the planet… do _you_ ever feel like stopping me?"

"Of course not Gohan"-

"Then why does mom?"

"…. I think your mom is just too worried about you. She just wants the best for you and she doesn't want you risking your life… she just wants you to be happy."

Gohan got up, "If she wants me to be happy, then why does she force me to study all the time?"

"… Gohan…" Ox King walked up to Gohan and put his hands on his shoulders, "Your mother was always hard on you, but you had your father to help you. Now… well, your mom won't be so hard on you anymore. So, just try to forget it. You know as well as I do that your mom loves you very much, and sometimes, love comes in more than one form."

Gohan remembered when the glowing figure had held him in his arms when he fought Cell and remembered what Piccolo said about that being Goku.

"Yeah," Gohan smiled," it does. Thanks grandpa," Ox King put his arms down and smiled, "Hey grandpa, when mom wakes up, tell her I went to tell everyone that she's pregnant ok? Heh, something this big is pretty important."

"Ok Gohan. Bye!"

A few minutes later, Gohan was on his way to Master Roshi's house with a smile on.

"I can't believe mom's pregnant," he looked up into the sky, "I just wish you were here dad."

The time flew by as Gohan chatted with his friends while at their house and before he knew it, the sun was beginning to set. 

"CHICHI'S PREGNANT?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Mm hmm!! Hehe, I just found out today! It's been two weeks!" Gohan said.

"That's great!" Mirai Trunks said, "I just wish I could stay in this timeline long enough to see your sibling."

"Speaking of which, when're you leaving Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"In about… four or five days."

"Ok… um… Trunks… can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Gohan asked shyly.

"Sure."

Trunks and Gohan walked to baby Trunks's room, leaving an excited Bulma alone.

"What did you wanna talk about Gohan?" Trunks asked as he shut the door.

"Well… it's just… are you sure Cell's gone from your timeline? I mean, I don't mind going back to help, but I just want you to be sure that he's gone," Gohan said.

"Well, we went there and felt no energy. We searched for him and found nothing. We even raised our powers to their maximum so he could sense us and yet he didn't come out. My guess is he's gone."

"But how?"

"I don't know… but the area certainly seemed safe," Trunks said, thinking back to that time.

"Well, if it turns out that he's still alive, you can come back at any time!" 

"Heh, I know Gohan," Trunks said with a smile.

Gohan smiled back, "I wish you can your future mom could just move here, to this timeline."

"Hehe, that would be pretty cool."

Suddenly, their smiles vanished. Their looks became shock. A strange energy floated around the air and it was extremely close by. 

"What is it?" Gohan whispered.

"I'm… not sure… but, I've never felt a power so great before! It's even stronger than Cell's!"

Suddenly, baby Trunks began to cry. The mysterious power vanished, and Gohan and Mirai Trunks were left with their confusion.

"That thing was… was like, right outside the window," Trunks said looking at the window. It was fogged up from the night's cold air.

"What do you think it was?"

"I… I don't know. Something that strong… Gohan!" Mirai Trunks instantly turned to Gohan, "Did you sense the evilness in its energy?"

"Mm hm," Gohan nodded, "Yeah, it was incredibly evil… it sent chills down my spine."

Just then, the door opened quietly and Vegeta walked in, looking at the two with a stern look. He shut the door and said, "Did you two sense something just right now?"

"Yeah. It was right outside the window!" Trunks said, pointing to the window.

"Hmm… I too sensed it. It had an incredible power, and was full of evil," Vegeta said, "I was about to go fight it, when it suddenly vanished. It didn't trail off and slowly disappear, it literally vanished in an instant."

"Yeah, just like that," Trunks said, snapping his fingers.

"Gohan!" Bulma came into the room, "Hey sweetie. It's getting kinda late, and knowing your mom, she's not going to be very please with you being out this late."

"Ok Bulma," Gohan said, a little bit of fear in his voice. 

Bulma closed the door, not knowing what kind of reaction she had caused in the room.

"Gohan! That thing was so close! If you just walk out the door"-

"But it disappeared in an instant"-

"It could still return"-

"How could something so powerful vanish in an instant?"

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that it was here and could return at any moment," Mirai Trunks ended the conversation. 

"Hm, Gohan," Vegeta walked up to Gohan, not a bit of concern showed in his eyes, "As the son of my rival, I don't care whether you live or die. But, as the only person on the planet stronger than I, well, you'd just better be careful Gohan. If you die, I will have no one to compete against in strength. Heh, so you'd better stay alive kid."

"… Vegeta," Gohan said in awe, "Hm, don't worry. I'll be fine!"

A few minutes later, Gohan was out the door in the cold, night air.


	3. The Long Flight Home

Hiya everyone! Thankies for reading my fan fic! Shoutouts for Goten's Guardian Angel and Samara-chan for reviewing my fic! Thankies!!

Chapter 3: The Long Flight Home

Gohan first flew off fast in a rush to get home. He was also pretty cold. He was wearing his white, Chinese style shirt and black windbreaker pants, but he was still freezing. He could see his breath whenever he let out the slightest amount of air from his lungs. However, after a while, he realized that flying slower was better as to not attract anyone with his power.

When he was about half way to his home, he said, "Well, nothing so far. Maybe whatever caused it… no, that thing was incredibly powerful. It couldn't have... that thing was… OH MY GOSH!" Gohan instantly stopped with an idea fresh in his mind, "It couldn't have been… Cell?"

He played with the idea for a while.

"No, it couldn't have been him. He was in the future… but the Cell from that timeline wasn't there. But then how would he have gotten here? There's no way he could have gotten to this timeline. But then again, how did he get into the future timeline in the first place!? Gah! All these questions, I gotta get home first."

He took off with incredible speed. However, he stopped again, because the power had reappeared. 

"It… it's back," Gohan said softly. The power was approaching Gohan with amazing speed. Gohan looked around, but dark clouds blocked the moon's bright light. It was like trying to find light in a blob of ink, it was impossible.

"My only source of light is my energy," Gohan said, wondering if he should power up. The energy was getting closer and closer, and Gohan felt his stomach squirm uncomfortably. Soon, Gohan heard a noise that was an unmistakable panting. 

__

He's tired! Gohan thought, _Wait… if this is his power when he's tired… his full power must be…_

Suddenly the power was felt from right in front of Gohan.

"Woah!" Gohan yelled as he flew back a little.

He desperately strained his eyes to see, but all that was there, was the pitch blackness of the night. The clouds from above moved aside, the moon let out a little bit of its light. Gohan instantly looked to where the light was but saw nothing. The light was showing to an area a little northeast of his location. All he could see was a bush, some dirt, and… wait a minute.

"What?" Gohan asked himself quietly. He slowly went down to the ground and inspected the area a little better, "What in the…" 

Gohan was looked at the dirt right in front of the bush. It was some type of thick liquid. It looked like blood, except purple. 

__

Purple blood?, Gohan thought. He instantly backed away. _No way!! NO WAY CAN IT BE CELL!!! But… he's the only one, with purple blood…_

__

Plop! 

"Huh?" 

The drop of blood had been augmented. Another drop fell from above. Gohan looked to its approximate source. He saw a tree, but the moon offered no light to the tree's leaves. Suddenly, Gohan felt eyes upon him, coming from the tree. Gohan's stomach tightened as fear spread through him.

"_Goooooooooooooooohhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn…_" the wind whispered. 

The wind began to blow viciously and through the wind, what seemed to be, a slight chuckle was heard. The power vanished once again, and the wind died down. 

"Was that a… chuckle?" Gohan questioned himself.

The rest of the flight was fairly comfortable compared to the first half. Finally, Gohan reached his home and smiled as he sighed. He landed and walked to the circular house, the smell of food filled the air. 

"Whew. I made it," Gohan said to himself.

But suddenly, something touched him. Gohan looked to his shoulder and saw a green hand.


	4. The Dream

****

Chapter 4: The Dream

"Gohan," a low, rough voice said.

"P-piccolo?" 

A tall, green, Namekian revealed himself from the shadowy area he stood in.

"Whew, it _is_ you," Gohan said, gratefully.

"Gohan, have you been sensing any type of strange power recently?"

"Yeah I did!" Gohan said, "I was at Capsule Corp. and I was talking to Trunks when we first felt the power. Vegeta said he felt it too!! Then, on my way back, it seemed like the owner of that power was there… watching me."

"A… are you serious?" Piccolo asked.

"Mm hm," Gohan said with a nod, "I've never experienced anything so powerful nor evil."

"… Gohan… I… recently, I have been getting visions through meditation," Piccolo started.

"… what, kind of visions?" Gohan asked, dreading the response.

Piccolo looked Gohan straight in the eye, "A new evil has arrived on Earth, and he has his eyes set on revenge."

"Revenge? Against what?"

"Not what… but who," Piccolo said, looking grimly at Gohan, "Gohan… someone, or something, wants you dead."

"… this again?!" Gohan exclaimed, "It's Cell, isn't it?! Why can't he just stay dead! Why can't I live a normal life, without people trying to kill me?! I'm sick of it!! Piccolo, you of all people should know that I hate fighting… why can't Cell just… just leave me alone…"

"Gohan, I never said it was Cell… although it does seem very likely to be him," Piccolo saw the mourning in Gohan's eyes, "I don't know why he won't die… but I _do_ know this. As the strongest person on the planet, you have the task of ridding evil from this planet. Your father did too, yet he never complained."

"Dad never had a villain constantly seeking revenge on him…" Gohan said quietly.

"I heard that. And though I agree, that's not an excuse to ignore the fact that you _are_ this planet's protector. You _are _the one who will help others. So think, next time, what's more important, the well-being of yourself, or the well-being of the planet."

Gohan looked at Piccolo and knew he was right. He was supposed to protect the earth, not complain about it.

"Gohan, I'll talk to you tomorrow about this new power. Good night," Piccolo said as he flew away.

"Good-night Piccolo," Gohan said, turning around.

He walked back to his home, too weary to greet his mother who offered dinner. Instead, Gohan went to his room, shut the door, and fell onto his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

That night, he had a strange dream. He was in a strange place, it was a blur. The gray and blue skies moved slowly and stiffly and looked as if they were painted. Gohan looked around and saw someone walking towards him. Gohan got into a fighting pose, ready to fight whoever it was. Shadows hid the person from view, so his appearance was a mystery. 

"I'm glad you came," said a voice. It sounded exactly like Gohan's except a little lower and scratchier.

"What? Who are you? Why do you sound like… like me?" Gohan asked him.

"Heh… maybe it's because," the person stepped forward, erasing all the shadows on him, "I **am** you."

Gohan took a step back in shock, "But… how…?"

"Good question. A question only time can answer. Hehe, you'll see, the side you are currently on, will_not_last," the other Gohan said. An evil smile seemed to never leave his face. He was wearing the Piccolo clothes Gohan had worn during his first fight with Cell. 

"What do you mean, they won't last?! Are you telling me my friends will die?!"

"Oh, so you call them friends? Hehe, very soon, you will call them enemies."

"Wh-what?" 

"You'll see," he turned around and walked away, "Very soon, you will feel the excitement of darkness."

He vanished into the shadows whence he came.

"Wait!" Gohan called out, stretching out his hand.

"GOHAN!!" A voice boomed. It was a powerful, strong voice and sounded familiar. Gohan turned around and saw Cell.

"Cell!!" Gohan shouted as he jumped back. He got into a fierce fighting pose and watched Cell walk closer to him.

Cell suddenly appeared right behind him. Gohan looked back but got elbowed on the head and fell to the ground. Before he could get up, Cell smashed his foot against the back of Gohan's head, slowly making him sink deeper into the strange ground.

"AH! A-AAHH!!" Gohan cried out in pain.

__

Wait a minute. This has happened before… at the Cell Games! In the uncut version, this really does happen _Why's it… happening… again…?_

"Gohan! What's stopping you!! Give in to your anger!! Loose control!!!"

"GAH! AHH! NO… WAY… CEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" 

A burst of energy erupted out of Gohan. Violent winds broke through the strange background like a piece of glass that is slowly shattering. The area became black as black sparks of electricity ran around Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes through extreme pressure.. He was already at Super Saiyan 2, but now, he could feel something greater within him growing. A power that Gohan wanted to bring out, but also feared it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled.

His power-up ended with an explosion. Cell's laugh was heard through the smoke the explosion had caused.

"Good… very good, you've finally come out of hiding," Cell said.

The smoke cleared, and Gohan was an even more powerful Super Saiyan. He was beyond Super Saiyan2 and though his golden spikes of hair showed the signs of a Super Saiyan, his eyes did not. They remained black and showed coldness that Gohan had never experienced before.

__

What… what's going on?!, Gohan thought, though his facial expression shoed no sign of confusion. _What happened to me?! Why am I like this?! Why does it seem like I'm … evil…_

"AH!!" Gohan yelled. He shot up from his bed and was panting heavily, as if he had just been in a furious battle, "Huff… huff… that… dream. It seemed so… so real!"

"Gohan!!" Chichi called, "Breakfast!"

"Ok mom…"


	5. Awareness Grows

****

Chapter 5: Awareness Grows

He slowly got out of his bed and changed even slower. When he finally got to the kitchen, there was some visitor waiting for him.

"Gohan! I'm glad you made it safely back home!" Mirai Trunks yelled.

"…Gohan… we need to talk," Piccolo said. Vegeta stood next to him, with his usual, annoyed look on.

"Ok," Gohan said with a nod.

"Not so fast mister!!" Chichi said, "you can go talk to your friends AFTER you finish studying today."

"But… but mom!! This is really important!!"

"LIKE STUDYING ISN'T?!?!"

Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta simply stared as Chichi shouted.

"Ok mom… I'll study first…" Gohan said, trying to hide his smile.

"Good!! And as for you three," Chichi turned to Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo, "Gohan will talk to you three later!"

Chichi stormed off and the four breathed a sigh of relief.

"I still don't know how you put up with her Gohan," Piccolo said.

"Haha. Ok, so I'll meet you outside my room ok?"

Half an hour later, Gohan sneaked out of his room, after making sure his mother was taking a nap. Sure enough, the others were there to greet him.

"Gohan, let's go," Trunks said. The four took off and landed at the Lookout. Mr. Popo and Dende greeted them.

"Gohan, a strange evil has arrived on Earth," Dende said, "Lately, in my visions, I have seen death and blood all over the Earth… it's terrible. I'm sure this is evil is the one causing these visions."

"What can we do?" Piccolo asked.

"Destroy it. It's the only hope this planet has!!"

"But… we don't know where it is!" Trunks said, "It could be on the other side of the planet by now! No one felt its energy again after Gohan left Capsule Corp."-

"Um… actually… I did…" Gohan said with a grim look, "As I was flying home, I felt its energy getting closer and closer. Soon, I felt its eyes… looking at me through a tree. Then, wind blew, I think I heard it chuckle, and the power vanished…"

O_O "Are you serious?" Trunks asked.

"Mm hm… and then… also last night… I had a dream. I was in this… weird place and this guy comes who looks exactly like me and says that he _is_ me… he just sounded a little different. He told me that soon, I'll see my friends as enemies. He disappeared and then Cell came. He was trying to bring out my hidden power again. My power was unleashed… but…"

"But what Gohan?" Piccolo asked seriously.

"… It didn't seem like any Super Saiyan form I'd ever seen… I had golden spikes of hair… but my eyes, they remained black, and had extreme coldness in them. Cell seemed pleased with this transformation, and I did too, but in my mind, I didn't. I was so confused and wanted to get out of that body."

"And then?" Dende asked.

"And then I woke up…"

Everyone remained silent. No one said anything, they were all wondering about this evil and the strange dream Gohan had.

"But it was probably nothing… I was probably just thinking about this evil thing too much…" Gohan said, trying to convince himself that rather than his friends.

"Perhaps, but Cell does seem like a possible enemy. I mean, we didn't find him in my timeline," Trunks said thoughtfully.

"Yes, perhaps so, but how could he have gotten to this time?" Piccolo asked.

"How did he get to Trunks's timeline in the first place?" Gohan asked, "Cell died in our timeline… shouldn't he have returned in our timeline as well?"

"… true," Vegeta said, "Well, whatever it is, I don't want any of you getting in my way. I alone have the power to destroy this evil."

" -_-() Father… isn't that what you said during the preparation of the Cell Games…?"

"Argh… quiet boy!" Vegeta snapped back.

"The point is, Vegeta, not a single one of us alone can destroy this creature, not even Gohan," Piccolo said.

"So, what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"The only thing we **can** do… prepare for the worst…" Piccolo said.

Over the next few weeks, the four of them had seen of mysterious deaths around on the streets around Capsule Corp. Gohan had seen it on the news, and Piccolo had seen it during meditations.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.

Trunks and Vegeta instantly ran to help. Bulma was at the front door, fidgeting with fear.

"TRUNKS!!! VEGETA!!! GET OVER HERE!!"

"Mother! What is it?!"

"THAT'S WHAT!!!!" Bulma shouted, pointing outside the door.

Both Trunks and Vegeta peered outside the door and found a dead body on their lawn. It was saturated with blood which seemed to come from his stomach. He was also bleeding around the neck, face, arms, legs, wrists, and ankles. The expression on his face was of utter surprise.

"W…..w….." He began to say.

"GAH!!! IT'S ALIVE STIL?!?!" Bulma shrieked.

"Sir!" Trunks ran to help the man out, but the man coughed out a lot of blood and continued to stutter, tears began to form in his eyes.

"We…… need….. Her….cule…"

"Hercule? Why?"

"H…..he's…. he's…. back….." The man continued. Suddenly the man let out his last breath, and died.

Trunks walked up to him and whispered, "Hercule… who's back?"

"Stand aside boy!!!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks jumped aside as his father shot a chi wave and left the body disintegrated. 

"Feh, well, that takes care of that," Vegeta said quietly.

"What do you mean it takes care of that?!!" Bulma shouted, "LOOK AT THE LAWN!!! IT'S COVERED IN ASHES BECAUSE YOU KEEP DESTROYING THOSE BODIES!!!!!"

"Alright fine then!!! Next time we get a dead body I'll leave it there to rot!!! How's that?!" Vegeta shouted. He went inside the house and Bulma followed.


	6. Never Fear! Hercule is Here!

****

Chapter 6: Never Fear!! Hercule is Here!!!

Two days later, news reports were being made of a monstrous killer on the loose. 

"And so, the person behind these dastardly deeds has yet to be revealed," the news reporter said, "However, a great amount of dead bodies have been found scattered on the lawns of Capsule Corporation. We go to Capsule Corp. live! Hey Jeff, how's it looking down there?"

"Well Tom as you can see, there are great amounts of ash and dead carcasses. We did an interview with Dr. Briefs himself earlier today," Jeff said.

"Well, we just go to sleep at night and when we wake up we see these dead bodies scattered about. Isn't that right kitty?" Dr. Briefs said.

"There you have it folks. Even the owner of Capsule Corporation himself is stumped. Who is the killer of all these innocent lives? We'll talk more about the subject after the"-

The tv was turned off.

"GOHAN!! ARE YOU WATCHING TV AGAIN?!" Came Chichi's holler.

"Uh, n-no mom! I'm doing my homework!!!" Gohan replied. He turned to his desk and continued working, "Hmm… I don't get this… who could do something like that? … I haven't had any weird dreams recently… and Piccolo says there is too much evil chi in the air to concentrate and meditate properly… GARGH!! Who could be doing this?!"

"Psst, Gohan!!" Came a whisper.

Gohan looked at his window and saw Krillin standing there. Gohan quickly got up and ran to the window.

"Hey Krillin. What's up?" Gohan asked casually.

" 'What's up'?" Krillin mimicked, "Evil chi! Death!! Innocent lives destroyed over night! Gohan, no normal human has the power to do this! Some of them have half of their bodies destroyed by, what seems to be, chi blasts. It has to be a fighter."

"I know… a little while ago, I had a dream of some type of evil coming. That evil said I would soon see my friends as enemies. And then Cell came and turned me… evil… but in my mind I hated it," Gohan let out a sigh, "This is all too confusing."

Krillin looked at his friend and then at the pile of work on Gohan's desk, "Ugh… looks like you could use a break from all this stress. Hm, hey Gohan. How about sneaking out tonight and meeting everyone at a lake to just relax and have fun for once?"

"That sounds great Krillin! What time?"

"How about… what time does your mom go to bed?"

"Umm… around 8:30," Gohan replied, wondering what that had to do with their conversation.

"Ok then. Let's meet at the Turtle house at 9:30! See ya!"

"Bye Krillin," Gohan said, extremely excited about that night. However, had he not been so excited, he would have seen that Krillin's idea was extremely dangerous. Everyone else looked over this small factor as well, even Vegeta who could hardly contain his excitement (j/k).

That night, at 9:20, Gohan quietly snuck out of the house and flew to the Turtle House. Gohan walked through the door and saw that there were already many people there.

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks said with a smile, "How have things been?"

"Heh, been better I guess," Gohan said smiling.

"Hey Gohan! It's great to see **you** again kid!" Yamcha shouted.

"Gohan. I hope things have been going well for you and your mother's figure- I mean!!! You and the baby!! Yeah!! That's it!!" Master Roshi shouted.

"Hey kiddo!" Bulma said, walking towards Gohan with a smile as she held baby Trunks, "You ok kid? Trunks said you ran into some trouble a couple of night ago after you left Capsule Corp."

"Hehe, yeah, I'm fine Bulma. Thanks for your concern," Gohan said. It really did make him feel better to be surrounded by so many friends, "Hm? Hey, Bulma, where's Vegeta?"

"ARGH! That arrogant Saiyan prince!! Does he think life is all about training?! WELL IT ISN'T!! 'Sorry woman! You and the boy can go! I have to train for this new threat!' Yeah right! He's probably raiding the fridge even as we speak!!"

Gohan quietly sneaked away from Bulma who continued ranting. He took a seat on a table besides Krillin and Trunks who were watching tv with Master Roshi and 18. It showed an all too familiar face.

"Here he is ladies and gentlemen!! The one and only!!! The protector and savior of the planet!!! HERCULE SATAN!!!!" An announcer shouted.

"YEAH!!" Came a manly voice.

"Oh no. Not this oaf again!" Krillin whined, "Change the channel!"

Just as Master Roshi was going to press the "Channel ^" button, the announcer asked, "So, Mr. Satan, what are your thoughts on this new terror that has threatened mankind?"

"Huh?" This statement seemed to catch everyone's attention.

Hercule shut his eyes and smiled his powerful smile and said, "Well. I don't like to brag, but if it were here right now, I'd be able to tear him to pieces like a piece of paper or somethin'! Bwahaha hahaha!!" 

The announce laughed along with him and the two laughed together.

"Ugh… how boring," Krillin said.

Krillin looked over to Gohan and noticed a strange look. It was a bit of hate, and a bit of stressed.

"Uh hey. Master Roshi! Change the channel!! We don't need to be reminded of all this!!"

"Eh? Oh, alright Krillin," Master Roshi said.

"BOO!!!" A voice came from the tv. It sounded oddly familiar.

"What?!" Krillin gasped.

"No! It can't be!!" Trunks said.

"No… not him again! … It just, **can't** be him again!!" Yamcha said, utterly terrified.

The camera shifted to the place where the noise had come from. There stood an uncomfortably familiar being. 

"No… not, again," Gohan said, remembering the Cell Games.

Everyone watched in horror, because on the screen stood a creature with two, large, think horns, little spots covered his body, half of his cheeks were purple while the other half was white, and he had glaring pink eyes.

"That's"- The announcer spoke.

"A Cell Jr.!!" Yamcha finished.


	7. The Plan is Nearly Revealed

****

Chapter 7: The Plan is Nearly Revealed

"Th-that… thing… is… ONE OF THOSE LITTLE MINI CELLS CELL SPIT FROM HIS BACK DURING THE CELL GAMES!!! GAAAAAAH!!!!" The announcer shouted. He ran and hid behind Hercule, "MR. HERUCLE!!! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!!" 

"GAH! OH! Uhhh…," Hercule looked cooly over to the Cell Jr., "Hey you!! Yeah you!!! You little freak!!! Why, I thought I taught you a lesson!!! Now get outta here you little"-

The Cell Jr. began to get annoyed with Hercule's ramblings. So, with speed faster than Hercule could see, the Cell Jr. attacked and knocked out Hercule.

"MR. HERCULE!!!!!" The announcer shouted.

The entire news casting crew instantly ran to Hercule's assistance, but the Cell Jr. was still there.

"Hello Earth," he spoke, "I am a Cell Jr. My father is Cell, and he is back. Back to take his revenge against you!" The Cell Jr. pointed to the camera and smirked, "Gohan."

Gohan felt a nerve tighten in the pit of his stomach as the Cell Jr. chuckled.

"If you are too afraid to fight, my father, Cell, shall destroy the planet, one continent at a time!"

"WAH!" Gohan shouted out of shock.

"He can't!!" Krillin shouted.

By now, the entire Turtle house was silent and watching the news.

"To prevent destruction and chaos from sweeping the globe, we suggest you come, alone, to an area we will tell you personally, at a later time (lol, that's so stupid!!!!)," The Cell Jr. continued to grinned, "Come and face my father, Cell, before he comes, and faces the planet."

The Cell Jr. began to laugh viciously and vanished.

The tv was turned off, and everyone was left with their thoughts. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and everyone jumped.

"Is that him?!" Bulma shrieked, "He did say he would tell Gohan personally!!"

"Someone open the door!!" Master Roshi shouted.

"…. Fine," 18 said, walking casually to the door. 

Everyone stared at her as she made her way to the door, turned the door knob, and opened the door.

"Vegeta?" 18 asked.

Vegeta glared at the android, "Yes. Now move aside android!"

18 put on an angry look and walked away as Vegeta entered. 

"Vegeta, were you watching the news?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. That's actually the reason I came here," Vegeta answered. He turned to Gohan, "Gohan, if you let Cell destroy the Earth's population one by one, I will personally destroy Cell for you."

"No, this is my fight. Cell has crossed me once by hurting my friends, and now again, by threatening the Earth. I'll get rid of him, alone," Gohan said coldly.

"But Gohan," Piccolo said.

"But what? All this stalling is"- A thought suddenly struck Gohan, "I have to go now," he said, suddenly looking scared.

"What?! Wait!!" Trunks shouted.

Gohan ran out the door, closely followed by Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Gohan jumped into the air and flew off.

"GOHAN!!" Piccolo shouted. His voice echoed for miles.

Though Gohan heard his mentor's yell, he continued flying forward. If he had remained there, the Cell Jr. may have threatened to hurt his friends if he didn't cooperate, and leaving his pregnant mother home alone wasn't any better.

"Wait!" Gohan said, another idea hitting him. He came to a sudden stop and made sure the area around him was deserted, "Whew… alright then… time to go back to the past."

Gohan put his fists in front of him, his arms slightly bent and began to shout. 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His shouts echoed for thousands of miles and were heard at the Turtle House.

"That's Gohan!" Trunks said.

"What's he doing?" Krillin asked.

Insane winds began to blow about, destroying everything around him. Gigantic 20-foot trees were ripped clean off of their roots, mountains began to crumble, and though Gohan knew he was destroying the area around him, he also knew it was for the best.

His hair shot up with one piece of it sticking down, in front of his face. After a few more seconds, Gohan's eyes went from black to blue green, and his hair changed from black to golden.

"YAAAAAAAAH!!!" Gohan shouted again, ending his transformation.

"Woah! That… that chi! It's Gohan!" Piccolo shouted. He ran outside and saw a huge, golden glow in the sky, not too far away.

Everyone else scurried out as well.

"Is that"-

"Gohan!" 

"But why is he"-

"I don't know!"

"Maybe Cell's there!"

"No! There's no- wait a minute!!" Piccolo said, "Do you feel it? It's that power!! It's coming back! That's what Gohan was doing, trying to attract the other power!"

"But why would he do that?!" Krillin asked.

"CELL!!!" Gohan shouted, "COME ON OUT! THERE'S NO WHERE TO HIDE!!!!" 

Someone instantly appeared behind Gohan, the keeper of the enormous chi they had been feeling for the past few weeks. 

"So, you've finally shown yourself," as Gohan turned around, he said, "Cell Jr."

Gohan saw that he was correct. The beholder of the enormous chi they had been feeling had not been Cell, but a Cell Jr. He hovered there, with a wicked grin.


	8. The Birthday of a Lifetime

****

Chapter 8: The Birthday of a Lifetime

"So it was you, wasn't it Cell Jr.," Gohan said, "the enormous power, the watcher in the night, the murderer of all those innocent people."

"Hehehe, you flatter me Gohan. Yes, it was I the whole time," Cell Jr. said.

"Just one question, that night, while you were in the trees watching me, why were you bleeding?"

The Cell Jr. looked down, grimly.

"Sometimes… father is very strict"-

"Alright… enough small talk, where's Cell?" Gohan said.

The Cell Jr.'s face changed to an evil, twisted grin, "Right there," Cell Jr. said, pointing behind Gohan.

"What?" Gohan turned around but saw nothing except the night sky. He turned back again to face Cell Jr. but he was gone.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly because, in his place, was Cell. 

Cell had an "innocent/confused" look on (can you imagine that?), which slowly became a smile, "Hello Gohan," Cell said in an icy voice, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Alright Cell, I'm here. Why don't we just finish this battle now and get it over with?!" Gohan shouted.

"No… now's not a good time at all," Cell said. His voice was strangely quieter than usual, and the evil grin continued to stay on his face.

"Alright, if not now then when?!" Gohan asked.

"Three days. The place where the Cell Games took place. If you do not come by 12 a.m. on the fourth day, I shall be forced to find you myself, destroying everything and anything in my way," Cell said, his grin getting bigger as he said the last part.

"… alright. Three days at the old cell Games arena. I'll be there," Gohan said, powering down to his original state. 

"Hahaha, good. And, if I'm not mistaken, three days from now is your birthday isn't it, Gohan?" Cell said with a smirk.

Gohan's eyes widened a little. It _was_ his birthday. 

__

Great, he thought,_ now I gotta go fight Cell on my birthday. This'll be a birthday I'm sure not to forget._

"Hahaha, well Gohan, you don't have to worry about a present, I've got one waiting for you," Cell added with a sinister grin.

Gohan's eyes widened, "What?"

"I'll see you in three days Gohan! Hahahahahahahaa!" Cell then used Instant Transmission and left the area.

Gohan remained where he was, still in shock from what he heard.

"A… present? … what kind of present does he have in mind? … do I even want to know?" Gohan asked himself. He shuddered and then looked up to the sky, "Father… why can't you be here with me? Why can't you be here to help me?"

Gohan tore his eyes away from the dark sky and flew home.

~Elsewhere~

A figure lands in an area of dust, sand, and soil. Huge marks are implanted deep within the ground, showing signs of a serious battle. A little person appeared in front of the being who had just arrived.

"Ahh… my dear child..." the bigger one said (Cell).

"Yes… who is the plan going?" the smaller one asked (Cell Jr.)

"Hahaha… the plan is going very well… hahaha… imagine how Gohan will react when he realizes that he must go through hell once more! Bwahahahahaha!" 

~Turtle House~ 

"What the heck just happened?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure… that huge power appeared and then a power even bigger than that one came," Piccolo said.

"Do you think we're stupid, Namek?! We all know that!" Vegeta shouted.

-_- "… the question is, what happened?" Piccolo said, trying to ignore Vegeta's statement.

"… Gohan," Mirai Trunks said quietly. He suddenly ran towards the ocean, "I have to know what's wrong!" He jumped into the air.

"Trunks! Where are you going?!" Krillin shouted.

As Trunks flew away, he shouted, "To see what's wrong with Gohan!"

"Hmm… why does Trunks care so much for Kakarot's brat?" Vegeta questioned.

"In his timeline, he and Gohan were the only survivors after we all tried to destroy the androids. Gohan was his mentor, without him, Trunks wouldn't have been able to do half of the things he can now," Piccolo explained.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Vegeta asked, "I seriously doubt that an organism carrying my DNA will ever need the help of someone from Kakarot's bloodline."

"Well… if Gohan didn't block that attack from Cell at the Cell Games, you'd be dead," Krillin muttered.

"What was that?!"

"… never mind that. I should be going now," Piccolo said.

"Huh? But, it's still early! Oh I get it, Gohan leaves, so you leave right Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"-_- It's nothing like that, it's just that I'm going to visit Gohan in the morning, before Chichi has a chance to find out I was there at all," Piccolo said, and he took off.

Krillin yawned and said, "Well, I'm goin to bed," as he walked back to the Turtle House.

Vegeta followed, "Woman! Are we about ready to leave yet?!" He shouted as he stormed back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, pretty short chappie. Sorry! ^^; But I can assure you, the following chapters, no matter the length, will have lots of action in them!


End file.
